Storm to Sunrise
by KurobaSeiko
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Sappy, Fluffy, Love-love between our two favorite look-a-likes. KIDxShin or ShinxKID either way you want to see it.


Yay! Sappy, fluffy, love-love. This randomly came to me when there was a thunder storm going on outside. One-shot.

Enjoy. You guys understand disclaimers? Good? Good.

_italics_ - past events

_**bold and italic -** _thoughts

* * *

Shinichi sat perched on the edge of KID's couch. An hour had pasted since the end of the heist and the thief was upstairs doing something. As for the detective he was mentally debating his sanity and going over the past hour in his head.

_The Hensei Holmes panted as he ran up the next flight of stairs. KID's signature white slipped around a corner and a door opening echoed loudly. Shinichi managed to get it before it slammed closed again. At first he didn't know what was more surprising, the fact he was out of breath or the sudden blast of water. He looked shocked at KID who was as upset as he was. Well, cursing weather anchors and there failed attempt at watching clouds could wait. Shinichi inched forward to KID while the thief watched the clouds to the west._

_He struck out a hand and watched the white material slide right out of reach. Glaring at KID he turned to face his rival. Of course KID was smirking at him; of course he had sensed or heard him or had some supernatural nonsense kind of power that told him 'DANGER, MOVE RIGHT'. Shinichi gritted his teeth and reached again and Lady Luck hated him. His sneaker caught pooled water and he slipped. Lying flat on his face he tried desperately to ignore KID snickering a foot away from him._

"_Daijōbu, tantei-kun?" KID forced through the laughter bubbling out of him._

_Shinichi's head popped up and the fierce expression he wore had KID flinching. The thief had to hand it to the detective. He was persistent, not in the Brit's kind of way. Heavens if he was like that the heists he attended wouldn't be nearly as much fun as they were. Then again it was that 'dog with a scent' that got the thief figuratively caught. Skirting right KID watched the detective angle his lithe body to adjust for the sharp turn. Watching him move was a marvel. As Conan he had the clumsy nature and sure handedness of a child. As an adult, well, it was like watching water flow. KID laughed as the former shrunken detective came closer again._

_Their dance continued for a few more turns, till they stopped to catch their breaths. Shinichi coughed against the burn in his throat. He knew he was getting close to touching the cape. Staring at the ground he ran through scenarios. Movement plans. Anything he could think of that would give him an idea to getting his hands on the thief._

"_Tantei." KID's voice cut through their panting and the calming swoosh of rain._

_Shinichi head snapped up in time to as KID extend his arms out from his sides. Moving against his protesting muscles he ran towards the thief. Those movements meant a trick, a smoke screen … an end to their meeting. Lighting flashed and struck a nearby rod and effectively scared the two out their wits. Shinichi clamped his eyes shut against the boom of thunder overhead. A couple rumbles later and he came out of the tensed state to look in front of him. Red, blue, white, then to peach puff. Blinking he slowly unfurled his arms and angled his head back. KID was in his arms and wearing an expression that sent shivers down Shinichi's spine. Stunned he jumped backwards and gaped._

_KID's arms were slowly coming down from where he had raised them to. The predatory expression was still on his face and for a moment Shinichi feared for his wellbeing. Gulping the detective watched the thief warily. It seemed as though pissed failed to define the emotions rolling off the Hensei Lupin._

"_What's the matter detective?" KID purred._

_Shinichi blinked wide eyed and shook his soaked hair causing strands to stick wildly. "Uh …"_

"_Why did you let go?" He purred again._

_Why did he let go? He finally caught the thief. He finally had him in his arms. Shinichi blinked at the thought. That was the wrong way to phrase that but it was right. He was still humming._

"_I …"_

_KID smiled and began to slowly approach the rattled detective. His smile only grew when Shinichi stepped backwards quickly. Reaching out he caught the man's left wrist and covered the watch to keep him from shooting the dart. There was a moment of struggling between the two before lighting struck closer and thunder clapped above them. _

"_Pheeeewww. That was right over head. We can't stay. Ne, tantei-kun?" KID said lightly and pulled the compliant detective towards him again._

_Shinichi slid into the thief's gentle hold and felt way too right there. Pushing against the chest in front of his nose he barely registered them moving to the door._

"That was terrifying." KID said from around the corner.

Shinichi's head popped up and he looked at the thief in the open space. He was wearing some kind of black skin suit and a black harness. _**Ah, for his hang glider.** _He thought and shocked himself by let his gaze travel over every inch of the man in front of him. KID had narrow feet, thin ankles, strong calves and thighs, slim waist, broad chest and shoulders, long neck, angled jaw and that smile. Shinichi swallowed and looked away. That smile was too knowing and too hard to ignore.

Looking back to him steadier Shinichi continued his observation. Wild copper colored hair that was getting crazier by the towel drying and the artist hands holding it was flinging water around. Iris color eyes flashed amethyst when the light hit them and there gaze remained solely on Shinichi. Raising the detective tried to busy himself by folding the cream colored towel KID handed him earlier.

KID let his own towel hang on his shoulder and walked over to him. Nerves were jumping around in his stomach. Watching Shinichi chase him on the roof like that he had realized that he was getting too close. At first his was just going to toss a smoke capsule and vanish over the side of the building before the detective got closer than what he was but Tantei caught him, actually had his hands on him. True the lighting had caused him to freeze and Tantei to spring forward in fear but it didn't change the fact that he was in Kudo Shinichi's arms and despite whom he was, felt safe, protected.

Lighting flashed again and the two looked to the sliding door. 6 … 7… 8 beats before the thunder rattled the glass.

"At least it's starting to pass. It's still too dangerous for you to leave just yet. So try to relax, detective. I'm not going to bite." KID said with a smirk. He watched Shinichi fluster back.

Shinichi blinked at him. Something was off. KID's reaction weren't … well normal for him. His words seemed slightly forced. "scared …"

KID looked over at him surprise written on his face.

Shinichi walked over to the thief and watched the man's athletic body tense and nearly launch away from him. Those motions confirmed what he already thought. "You're scared."

For a few moments they stared at each other. Unsure of what their reactions may lead to. Lighting flashed again and plunged them into darkness. KID cursed and stepped away from the doors. Reaching for his watch Shinichi clicked on the light and managed to catch KID slamming his shin into the low table in front of the couch.

"Daijōbu?"

"That hurt!" KID shouted and rubbed his shin. "Where did you get …"

KID's voice trailed off when he looked behind him and noticed the watch pointing at him. Fear lanced threw him and he froze. **_Tantei, you …_**

Shinichi notice the fear that came across his face briefly. Looking at the watch the realization came fast. Slowly and deliberately he clicked the light off and unfastened the latch. Gently he slipped off the device and let it dangle from his fingers towards the thief. KID straightened and reached out to take the weapon.

The detective watched as his one major defense vanished into the thief's hold then somewhere else in a puff of sweet smelling smoke. Fighting the urge to rub his bare wrist Shinichi cleared his throat and turned to the glass. "Truce till the rain stops?"

KID felt that last bit of tension release in his lower back and moved towards the nervous detective. The man's wrist was slightly lighter in color from wearing the watch so much. The wide palmed hands were trembling slightly. **_Fighting the urge to touch something? _**Gently KID brushed his fingers against the bare skin. He heard Shinichi's sharp intake of breathe and the muscle in the fore arm jump but the detective made no move to get away. Trailing his fingers upward he feathered the soft hair and skin up to the slim elbow. He paused briefly when he felt the skin warm and wet.

"You cut yourself on something."

"huh?" Was Shinichi's brilliant reply.

Sighing the thief took the wrist again and led them back to the couch. Shinichi found himself sinking into the cushions and watching the phantom move to the floor to exam his elbow better. True to the words there was a two inch gash on the outer side of his elbow. KID rose, leaned over Shinichi and picked up the folded towel the detective had used to dry off. There were smears of red on the light fabric that had yet to dry and the tang of metal that KID couldn't believe he hadn't smelt earlier. One of Shinichi's knees brushed against his own and reminded him that he was hovering over the man. Looking down to Shinichi he noticed the man's cheeks were flushed and for a moment he wondered if they were hot to the touch.

Shinichi jumped when a light touch brushed against his flamed cheek. Swallowing he sent a narrowed look to the thief stroking his cheek. "KID?"

Lowering to the ground KID removed his hand and placed the towel to staunch the bleeding elbow. Head lowered he focused on treating the wound and NOT how soft Shinichi's skin was under his fingers, or how hot his cheek felt, or the warmth of his breath when it tickled his wrist.

"Ne, tantei? What would you say we are?" He said softly in the dark room.

Shinichi blinked at the man on the floor in front of him. He had heard the waver in the usually strong voice and wondered where the question had come from. They were a detective and a thief. They were rivals. They were allies. They were **… _Friends_?**

"Could we be considered …"

"friends?" Shinichi whispered.

KID's face and gaze lifted from the floor to the detective's face. "Could we?"

"Aren't we?"

The thief rose and moved to sit beside the detective. Removing the towel he watched the blood well up and slide over the edge. Replacing the towel KID swallowed and stood quickly. "Let me get the first aid."

Shinichi nodded and watched the thief smile nervously to him. Then continued to follow him as he walked towards the stairs, pause to look back to him, smile, a little surer this time, and then head up the stairs. Closing eyes Shinichi exhaled shakily and closed his trembling hands. He was rocked. Blown away like dust in the wind yet so strong. He hadn't felt like this since he first realized he was in love with Ran. It was those first trembles of love starting to sprout or realizing that the seeds had always been there. _Love …_ No it wasn't love, at least not yet. Shinichi lifted his shaking hand to his lips and felt his whole body tremble. **Am I _in love with KID?_**

KID stood in the room and watched shadowed thoughts swim in the detective's blue eyes. The slender fingers twitched in reaction to his realization to something. Not his presence but a conclusion to some problem. KID had watched the detective, in secret of course, when he was working on a case. How his thoughts would be so apparent on his face and how they would settle in a surreal calm when he figured something out. Now he was looking at him with that same kind of calm.

_**I didn't want to disturb your thoughts you seemed too involved.** _That was what he was going to say. That was what he wanted to say. "I love you."

It was weird that way his stomach bottom out in that exact moment and the blood in his head flooded out the raced back in. The way his blood was roaring in his ears was almost deafening. The room was too hot; the walls to close. His own skin seemed suffocating. KID for the first time in his life felt naked and overexposed.

Shinichi watched as KID panicked silently. Standing quickly he focused on his jumping pulse and walked shakily to the thief. "Really?" Did he really sound that excited? KID froze and watched the man in front of him. The detective wasn't disturbed, disgusted, no in fact he seemed excited, pleased, and **… _was that hopeful_?** Stiffly he nodded his head.

At first KID didn't know what he was feeling or what was happening. Strong arms wrapped around his neck and chapped lips were pressed to his in a desperate kiss. Shinichi's scent was wafting over him. It was earthy and was just barely over masked by the scent of the rain. When the scent fade and those lips lifted KID sat up from where he fell on the floor. Shinichi was watching him from where he was sitting on the floor embarrassed and slightly eager.

"I love you, too."

Carefully as if he was holding Pandora herself KID stroked Shinichi's cheeks and shifted closer to the other man. Wrapping his arms around him KID whispered those words over and over. As the two sat together just feeling each other's presence over again for the first time neither noticed the rising morning sun peeking from behind the cloud.


End file.
